Making the mistake
by HikariRushLoveGleek
Summary: Un error que a ambos le fascina cometer, ubicado en la linea de tiempo de Make no mistake, He's mine, lo que pasó después de que Carlos dijo que sí


_**Esta historia esta ubicada en la linea de tiempo Make no mistake he's mine, espero que les guste YunaNeko13, espero que te guste a ti también ya que tu eres la causa principal por que la escribiera u.u disfruten!**_

* * *

Después de decir que sí, Carlos besó a Jett tiernamente, al separarse se dieron cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta, los dos pensaron que era el viento que estaba haciendo de las suyas, ambos se miraron de nuevo con devoción.

―Para hacerlo oficial ¿Qué es lo quieres hacer primero?― preguntó Jett con una sonrisa, se sentía en el cielo, no pensó nunca en llegar a tener a semejante adonis en sus brazos

―No lo sé, creo que quiero una salchicha y una malteada rosa― pidió Carlos pasándose una de sus manos por su abdomen―Pero no tengo dinero, lo dejé en el departamento espérame tantito iré…

Jett lo silenció con un pequeño beso ―Tranquilo, esta vez va a mi cuenta, no importa― dijo feliz entrelazando su mano con la de él

―No. Amm. Jett, no quiero aprovéchame de ti, apenas comen…―alcanzó a decir Carlos con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas al sentir que el castaño lo volvió a callar con otro beso

―Carlitos, lo hago porque quiero, no siento que te estés aprovechando de mí― dijo Jett llevándolo a la salida satisfecho por la reacción que obtuvo de él

Carlos solo asintió y bajó la mirada mientras se dejaba llevar por él―Me encanta la manera en que me callas, debería decir "bobadas" más seguido― comentó divertido con su voz temblorosa

Jett rio por lo bajo―Amor, no es necesario que lo hagas solo pídeme un beso y yo te lo daré― mencionó empujándolo adentro del elevador

Jett hundió el botón que le ordenaba al ascensor que los llevara al primer piso, luego acorraló al pequeño entre su cuerpo y una de las paredes del reducido espacio, lo único que hizo Carlos fue subir la mirada para encontrarse con la de él, en su estómago se hizo un nudo, su respiración se volvió errática, sus piernas le fallaron por una milésima de segundo y lo único que encontró para sostenerse fue al castaño así lo hizo, cuando sus brazos lo rodearon se acordó de Kendall por un momento, sus brazos eran igual de reconfortantes y calientes.

Al cabo de un tiempo que no alcanzaron a contar, el elevador se abrió, ambos dieron la vuelta para dedicarse a salir, vieron a Kendall junto a una muy devastada Camille, al parecer intentaba subirle el ánimo que bajo al ver Logan de la mano de James.

―De seguro como les cayó pegamento como esa vez a Carlos y James cuando estuvieron en el campamento con Heather Fox― comentó Kendall con una radiante sonrisa colocando una mano en el hombro de Camille― ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

Cuando las miradas de Carlos y Kendall se encontraron Jett cogió la mano del pequeño y la besó suavemente, el rubio se sintió devastado. Indignado. Miserable, no podía creer que en un mismo día perdió el amor de Jo, que se convirtió en gran amiga suya y una gran novia, y a Carlos, por lo visto el que tenía su corazón y el verdadero sentimiento, Camille sonrió, Kendall la imitó sin pensarlo dos veces.

― ¿A dónde van?― preguntó Kendall como si nada entrando al ascensor junto a la castaña viendo como ahora la pareja cambiaba simultáneamente de lugar con ellos

―Iremos a comer salchichas y a tomar malteadas rosas― dijo Carlos emocionado saltando un poco en su lugar

―Eso es lindo, espero que se diviertan― comentó Camille haciéndose notar con genuina felicidad hacia el par

―S-sí, llama por cualquier cosa Carlitos, yo te… cubro― ofreció el rubio hundiendo el botón que lo llevaría al cuarto piso

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron terminando por fin con ese extraño he incomodo momento, Kendall volteó a mirar a Camille con una sonrisa, siguió consolándola, al sonar el ascensor ambos bajaron se dirigieron a la casa de la castaña, se sentaron en la sala de estar, unas pequeñas lágrimas, después de unos momento la castaña se abrazó a Kendall buscando un poco de apoyo.

―Extraño a Jo, era buena para dar consejos en momentos como estos― dijo Camille con su voz quebrada separándose del chico― Estamos rompiendo un código ¿Lo sabias?

― ¿Cuál? El de no abrazar a la ex de tú amigo ¿o? La de no buscar lo que no se nos ha perdido en tú departamento― dijo Kendall haciendo pose pensativa con una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro

Camille rio con ganas― ¡No! El de los sentimientos, tú por dejar que Jett te arrebatara a Carlos y yo por… Siempre ignorar el hecho de que a Logan le gustaba James― explicó Camille dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro al rubio

―No es tú culpa― respondió Kendall con una media sonrisa satisfecho porque por fin hizo reír a la castaña― ¿Ahora quieres que rompamos el código de "no salir con la ex-novia de mi mejor amigo"?

― ¡Kendall, eres un descarado!― dijo Camille divertida empujándolo para que cayera en el suelo alfombrado de su departamento, en definitiva, desde que hicieron patinaje artístico aquella vez a espalda de todos los hizo volver muy cercanos

Jett se encontraba con Carlos compartiendo una banderilla y una malteada, al castaño no le gustaba comer comida chatarra pero estaba allí por Carlitos, así que ya no tenía nada que perder, el silencio los reinaba hasta que él pequeño habló con una sonrisa en su cara, en verdad se sentía feliz porque en ese momento estaba compartiendo lo que más le gustaba con una persona muy especial.

―Bien dime… ¿Por qué odiabas tanto a Kendall?― preguntó Carlos dándole un mordisco a la salchicha, Jett no pudo evitar ver en la manera en la que se la devoraba lentamente

Jett rastilló su garganta y miró a un lado por un pequeño segundo y luego volvió la vista a esos hermosos ojos―Porque me alejaba de Jo, porque tenía lo que yo quería o creía querer tener― respondió mirando a Carlos con cariño― Cuando estuvo con Jo lo superé y vi que era un buen chico

Carlitos se sonrojó por los actos de Jett― ¿Por qué quieres estar conmigo? Y ¿Por qué quieres que olvide a Kendall?― interrogó antes de llevarse el vaso de la malteada a la boca

―Bueno, te vi allí parado, llorando y se ablando el corazón, después me dije debo ayudarlo, cuando me abrazaste me atrapaste y cuando me besaste me flechaste― recitó Jett viendo como el pequeño se quitaba el vaso de la boca para después inclinarse y limpiar sus labios―Hiciste que me gustaras en menos de cinco minutos, no quiero que sufras

Carlos no dijo nada solo bajó la mirada avergonzado―Eso fue lindo, gracias― comentó levantándose de su lugar

― ¿Vamos a un lugar más privado?― averiguó Carlos estirando una de sus manos en dirección a él― ¿Podemos hablar o besarnos?

Jett cogió la mano del más pequeño y se levantó con una sonrisa―Claro, pero no pensé que fueras tan atrevido― bromeó dirigiéndose al interior del hotel

Sin esperar más, ambos corrieron hasta el apartamento del castaño, se sentaron en su sofá, dedicaron a besarse y cuchichearse uno que otra palabra linda, ambos aun no podía creer lo que pasaba, sus labios estaban entrelazados demostrando sentimientos que apenas estaban surgiendo entre ellos, poco a poco cayeron en el sofá perdiendo la noción del tiempo.

Jett se separó un poco del pequeño, aun podía sentir su respiración―"Esto está mal, no puedo aprovecharme de él" ¡Hey! Deberías volver… A tú apartamento― ordenó levantándose forzosamente de encime del chico

―Pero quiero quedarme contigo― refutó Carlos en forma de berrinche abrazándose al castaño― ¿Por qué no puedo?

Jett suspiró pesadamente y abrazó la cintura del chico―Porque no quiero cometer una estupidez y eres tan irresistible que no me puedo controlar al besarte― confesó buscando el cuello del chico divertido, para después darle un suave beso

Carlos se estremeció por los actos de su ahora novio―Tú, no quero alejarme de ti aun, quiero quedarme cuanto tiempo pueda― contradijo viendo cómo Jett se alejaba para mirarlo fijamente

―Carlitos… Bueno solo cinco minutos más, luego te dejaré ¿Bien?― aclaró Jett encogiéndose de hombros, no podía decirle que no la verdad, lo tenía embobado

―Gracias eres el mejor novio y besador del mundo― exclamó Carlos aventándose en los brazos del castaño

― ¿Incluso mejor que Kendall?― preguntó Jett nervioso pasando sus manos por la espalda del pequeño

Carlos se separó con una gran sonrisa en su cara―Incluso mejor que… Kendall― confirmó en un susurro bajando la mirada, colocando ambas manos en el pecho del chico

―No tienes que mentir tonto, lo decía bromeando― susurró Jett divertido cogiendo la barbilla del pequeño para que lo viera directo a los ojos―Apenas estas en proceso de olvidarlo así que no… Me mientas bien

―Lo siento― alcanzó a decir Carlos mientras sus ojos se colocaban cristalinos―Jett eres genial, espero poder amar...

Jett lo besó tiernamente―Te callas, arruinas el momento bebe― se alejó y pellizcó una de las mejillas de la cara de él

―Nhg, En definitiva, si diré cosas bobas más seguido, adoro como me callas―comentó un divertido Carlos abrazándose al cuello del castaño

Ambos estaban conscientes de lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento, no les importó siquiera que estuvieran cometiendo el error ahora mismo, pero Jett confiaba que podía hacer que el pequeño olvidara a Kendall, pero… ¿En verdad sería así?.

* * *

**_Hey! Yuna, lo hice por ti, ya que me lo pediste aquí esta tú Jettlos (?) Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho ^^ espero que nos podamos leernos pronto bye XOXO_**

**_*Johana~*_**


End file.
